Gabrielle Delacour
- "“I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding.”" ... “And, of course, you ’ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!” said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old... France |died= |blood=Part-Human (Quarter-Veela) |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human (Veela ancestry) |gender=Female |height= |hair=Silvery-blonde - "Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde" |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Monsieur Delacour (father) *Apolline Delacour (mother) *Fleur Delacour (sister) *Cousins *Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (niece) *Dominique Weasley (niece) *Louis Weasley (nephew) *Maternal grandmother |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Delacour family *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic }} Gabrielle Delacour was a quarter-Veela French witch. The daughter of Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour, she had one older sister, Fleur, through whom Gabrielle was related to the Weasley family. She was saved in Third Task of the The Triwizard Tournament by Harry Potter. Biography Early life Gabrielle was born between 31 July 1985 and 30 July 1986 to Monsieur Delacour, a wizard, and Apolline Delacour, a half-Veela witch, in France. She and her older sister Fleur are one-quarter Veela through their maternal grandmother. Eventually Gabrielle became the sister-in-law of Bill Weasley, and the aunt of Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, and Louis Weasley.Times Online: The unwritten story of Harry's friends and their children The Triwizard Tournament In 1994, Fleur was chosen as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Because she treasured Gabrielle, her younger sister, who was 8 at the time, was taken into the Black Lake under the influence of a magical spell during the Second Task. After Fleur failed to reach her due to grindylows, Harry Potter, another champion of the tournament, held off the Merpeople and brought her to the surface along with his own hostage, Ron Weasley. From that time on, both Fleur and Gabrielle treated Harry and Ron with a great deal of kindness. Gabrielle waved at Harry on the day of the Third Task and Fleur kissed Ron on the last day of school. When everyone was applauding Harry and Cedric's return, Gabrielle realised that Cedric was actually dead and clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. Fleur's wedding Gabrielle was chosen as a bridesmaid for her older sister when she attended Fleur's wedding to Bill Weasley at the Burrow in the summer of 1997, when she was eleven years old. When the Delacours first arrived, Gabrielle shot a "glowing look" at Harry and batted her eyelashes, possibly indicating that she had a crush on her former saviour. Ginny Weasley, Fleur's other bridesmaid, cleared her throat loudly at this. Gabrielle then assisted Fleur with wedding preparations, speaking rapidly in French as she went, and participated in the ceremony wearing a golden dress and looking "even prettier than usual". Physical appearance Gabrielle is her older sister Fleur in miniature, and therefore breathtakingly beautiful: waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde, and a smile described as "dazzling". Etymology is the French feminine of the Hebrew name Gabriel, which was the name of a prominent angel in the Bible. Behind the scenes *In film adaptation of , Gabrielle, at 8 years-old, is already attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic based upon her attire. This means that she is 11 years-old at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, but looks much older. Alternately, it is possible Gabrielle is older in the films than in the books, in the same way that Romilda Vane is two years older in film continuity. *Gabrielle is portrayed by Angelica Mandy in the film adaptations of and .Angelica Mandy to reprise Gabrielle Delacour role for Deathly Hallows *Also, in the novel of , she says goodbye to Ron and gives him a kiss on the cheek. In the film adaptation, she does not say goodbye to Ron. *In the film adaptation, she is seen doing backflips down the aisle. We later see her sitting next to her sister looking at the cup (see picture) *In , it is confirmed that Gabrielle already has a wand at age 8 and that she can perform magic of the level of a fourth year Hogwarts student. This seems to support the theory that Beauxbatons students start at a younger age then Hogwarts students. ]] Appearances * * * * * * * * * (concept artwork) Notes and references de:Gabrielle Delacour es:Gabrielle Delacour fr:Gabrielle Delacour it:Gabrielle Delacour ru:Габриэль Делакур pl:Gabrielle Delacour nl:Gabrielle Delacour no:Gabrielle Delacour Category:1980s births Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Delacour family Category:Females Category:French individuals Category:Half-breeds Category:Second Task captives Category:Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour Category:Wizards